mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Royal Demon Realm Capitol Velor (Fan-Lore)
Page created by Flodoomable =The Royal Demon Realm Capitol= This large city is the current capitol of the Royal Demon Realm and is only rivaled in its size to that of the city on Zipangu where the Forbidden Palace is located. The Royal Capitol is the city from where all the roads sprout throughout the demon realm. It is heavily fortified and protected by the Demon Lord. It has a history of over two-hundred years and is the home of The Demon Lord and her army. Within the city’s walls one can find the following high priority buildings: 1. The Demon Lord’s Castle 2. The Sabbath Headquarters 3. The Cathedral Palace 4. The Coliseum 5. The Magical research institute 6. The monster theatrical art museum =A look inside the walls.= The residential of the city has many impressive looking buildings of which some more than ten-floors high and a few manors with beautiful gardens. The town square, it is the landmark that has three mayor buildings leading from it, The Demon Lord’s Castle, The Sabbath Headquarters and the Cathedral Palace. It is where almost every citizen walks by at least once a day. Throughout the city one can find large galleries, parks, libraries, many schools, colleges and a university. No expenses were spared in making this the most luxurious and safe city on the world of humans. It also shows in the architecture of the Magical Research Institute (Now owned by the Sabbath) how this city was the successor of technological and magical achievement. Many of the city’s churches have been converted to sex parlours, teaching the Demon Lord’s Ideology to all. The Sabbath Headquarters was going to be the remains of the military training and research complex within the city, a massive building in its own right, but the majority of the military was house within the central palace cathedral. Now the Sabbath Headquarters is the heart if the city, being responsible for one-fourth of the city’s income The most magnificent sight in the whole city is still the Cathedral Palace at the city square, facing opposite of the Sabbath and right from the Demon Lord’s Castle. Being a mixture of gothic architecture and a glass skyscraper it is easily the biggest building in the whole city. The reason for its magnitude was to the fact that the Chief Goddess herself would visit the town to bless heroes in the Cathedral before it was captured. The Cathedral Palace is the heart of the city, this is where citizens can pray to the new religion of Depravity, Love and Lust. =History of the city.= Back in the era of the previous Demon Lord the city Velour was founded. The name meant courage, as it was deeply in the danger zone known as the Demon Realm. It was originally build as a front line outpost, training heroes for quick deployment to battle the brunt of the Demons that poured out of the Demon Realm. Due to its positioning it was the best location to practice experimental weaponry and with great effort it was constructed. It sported large walls that held off even the enormous Pre-era monsters like toweringly large dragons and flocks of harpies at a time. Two-hundred years before the fall of the previous Demon Lord was the city of Velour build, constantly being improved with each year. Holding most of mankind’s magical and scientific knowledge the city contained large shopping districts, coliseums and buildings of more than ten floors high. Back then they deemed the city impervious to the monster attacks, deploying mighty heroes that slayed any and all monsters that managed to get close to the city’s walls. It was with the rise of the current Demon Lord that the city was defeated and taken over. The Demon Lord Lilith managed with her alterations of the monsters to slowly corrupt the city from the inside. Evenly converting its soldiers and citizens till the city itself was turned into a monster-friendly fortress. The loss of this city set humanity back more than a few hundred years in terms of technology. During the many battles the city suffered considerable losses among which the great library, this meant that the Demon Lord who had won over the city still wouldn’t be able to use any of its technology. Now being the throne location of the current Demon Lord this city is a shameful sight to the Chief Goddess. A city modeled to be the mirror image of the Silver city in heaven, corrupted and occupied with demons as some sick jest of irony. Category:Fanlore